The Way It Should Go
by Rhoda123
Summary: The way I think Season 2 should go... PUCKLEBERRY..
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What I would like to see happen in Season 2. Think Puckleberry.

I own nothing but if I could, I would own Mark Salling and his eyes.. YOWZA!

Enjoy! Feedback is welcome. Not Beta'd, so be kind.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe summer is over," I think to myself as I prepare for the first day of school. Summer had been a lot of fun since Finn and I had begun dating. At first, he was the ideal boyfriend. He would come over every day and call me at night and we would talk for hours about nothing and everything. We even went to a couple of Glee parties and the others didn't treat me with the disdain that I usually received from them. I was a little worried, however, at the end of July when he went a couple of days and didn't answer my texts or my calls, so I went over to his house.

My heart dropped with what I witnessed. I saw him and Quinn sitting in his backyard in the swing we use to sit in and they were kissing. I didn't know what to do, so I just left. I never told Finn that I had witnessed that and he never mentioned Quinn but I could tell he was pulling away from me. I was mad, I was sad, and I was depressed. Quinn had betrayed him in the worst possible way and he forgave her. I had done nothing but be there for Finn and he didn't have the decency to even admit to me that he had feelings for Quinn again. I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. I worried and I constantly thought the other shoe was going to drop and Finn would finally come clean, but he never did and now here was the first day of school and I was nervous about how things were going to go down. I knew they couldn't stay like they were.

I had learned at one of the Glee parties that Quinn had broken up with Puck after dating for a month after Beth had been born. She said that it was too painful and he was a constant reminder of what they had lost. They seemed to be okay with each other though. I saw them hug goodbye at that very party. Inevitably Puck went back to his whoring ways and I saw him and some sophomore Cheerio giving each other a tongue bath. Apparently Finn and Puck were speaking again since they were working together a lot at Sheet n Things. Wonder if Puck knew about Finn and Quinn? Wonder if he'd even care? After baby-gate, I felt so sorry for Puck. I saw him a lot at Sheets N Things when I went to see Finn. He looked so sad and depressed. He tried to pretend he was okay and that he was badass but I could see that Noah wasn't okay. I never said anything to him though because he acted like I didn't exist.

As I dressed for the day, I realized that I was tired of being treated like my feelings don't matter and with such disrespect. I was going to confront Finn and demand he tell me what is going on. I love him, or at least I am pretty sure I love him, but I know I deserve better. I am going to be a star someday and I know Finn will more than likely be a faded memory of a boy that I thought was my destiny. I wasn't so sure about the destiny part anymore, which made me realize that if he and Quinn were together that I was not going to let them get away with making a fool out of me. I was sick and tired of being labeled a loser and freak. This year was going to be different.

With that thought in mind, I decided to dress the part. I put on my only pair of skinny jeans which fit me a little snug for my comfort, but I really thought my ass looked incredible in them. I add a red bra and tank top and a black short sleeved sexy t shirt. I put on my most comfy black ballet slipper shoes and head out the door. Finn is sitting in my drive way on the phone when I walk out the door, and he abruptly hangs up when I get into the car. "Hey Rach." He says with a smirk. "You look great." I smile back at him when what I really want to do is punch him in the nose and say, "Thanks Finn. Trying out a new look for the year." "It works for you. " he replies with a look at me that use to melt my heart, but that was about to make me stab him in the eye with my house keys. I just smile back though and we drive to school in silence.

Once we arrive at the school, we get out and he doesn't grab my hand like he usually does. We see Quinn standing by her car with Santana and Brittany and they share a look as we pass. Santana laughs out loud and says, "Hey Man Hands. You almost look normal today. ALMOST" I want to pile drive her into the pavement, but I smile and say, "Thank you Santana." This makes them all laugh at me. Finn looks at me like he wants me to disappear and I decide to lie to him and tell him I have to go to a meeting first thing and so I walk away from him outside. What I really want to see is if he goes back to Quinn and the two Cheerio bitches. I sneak behind a car and watch him walk back to Quinn and pinch her side and smile at her.

I turn around to go back inside and run smack into Noah. "Noah, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He frowns at me and says, "Look where you are going Berry. Wait, exactly, what are you doing hunched behind this car anyway?" I ssssh him because he is so loud and say, "Please be quiet. I am spying on Finn and Quinn." He looks over to where Finn is standing thisclose to Quinn and they are in a deep conversation. Apparently Satan and Brit have decided to walk away as they are nowhere in sight now. "Why are you spying on them?" I pull him inside the building, "You are pushing it Berry." Puck says with a look of anger on his face. "Just listen, Noah. Please. I caught Finn and Quinn making out about 3 weeks ago but Finn hasn't said anything about her to me. I just want to know what is going on." Puck looks stunned, "They were kissing? Do they know you saw them?" Puck asks.

"No, they didn't see me and I never mentioned it to Finn but he is acting so different to me since then. I think they are back together." I say, close to hysterics. Puck can see me about to lose my cool and pulls me into the janitor's closet.

"Hey, why did you pull me in here? It's dark." I whisper.

Puck sighs, "Well crazy.. You sounded like you were about to lose your shit and I didn't want anyone to know you were talking to me."

"That is so rude Noah. I'm sorry if I bothered you with my problems. I should have known you wouldn't care. "I try to push him aside to get to the door. "Please move aside and let me out of here."

"You aren't going anywhere Berry. I want to know what is going on too because Quinn broke up with me about 3 weeks ago stating that we couldn't be together because she couldn't handle the pain." Puck said reaching up and turning on the light. The room was dusty and dirty and smelled like old socks and Clorox. I start to sneeze and Puck rolls his eyes.

"Could you be more loud Berry." And walks to the back of the janitor's closet and moves a partition that I didn't notice before. He slips through and says, "Don't just stand there, come on."

I walk towards the partition with a little hesitation. I mean, I didn't even know this went somewhere. I bet it was where Noah always went to make out or whatever he does with all those stuck up Cheerios. The thought makes me a little sick.

"Noah." I whisper as I step through.

What I see surprises me. It is a clean room with a bed and a chair in the corner. Puck is lounging on the chair, "Close the partition Berry. We don't want anyone to know we are back here. "

I pull the partition shut and stand awkwardly on the opposite side of the tiny room from Noah. "So, uh, Noah. What exactly are we doing back here?" I ask with a quiver, that I hate to admit, in my voice.

He could always make me a nervous wreck. He really is too sexy for his own good, I think. "Don't worry Berry. Your virtue will still be in tact when we walk out of here. I want to see if we can't figure out a plan to see if Quinn and Finn are back together. "Puck runs his hands over his Mohawk. "I can't believe he would take her back after finding out she slept with me and lied about it. What is he thinking?"

I sigh, "Who knows why everyone always acts like Quinn can do no wrong." I walk over to sit on the bed right beside Noah and try to keep my knees from touching his. I'm beginning to perspire a little. The room doesn't have much ventilation, I think to myself looking around at the small space and shuddering.

Noah laughs, "A little bitter there Berry."

I straighten up which causes my knee to graze his outstretched leg. "Not at all. I know that I'm going to be a star someday and I don't need everyone at this school to adore me. I will have all of Broadway." I say trying to act like I'm not affected by his long legs mere inches from mine. "What the hell Rachel?" I think to myself. Why is being so close to Noah making me so nervous? Sure, he is gorgeous, sexy, and any other adjective you can think of to define someone so absolutely gorgeous but I've never cared about that before. Okay, so I did have a crush on him when we dated for that week and that one time in my bedroom and countless other times I've found myself appreciating his hunkiness, but I'm only human and he is so fine.

"You are so staring at the Puckerone. I know, I'm a badass." Puck chuckles and sits up placing his hand on my jean clad leg. "By the way, you look hot in those jeans Berry." Noah winks at me and squeezes my knee. I would have fallen if I weren't already sitting down but I can't let him know he affects me. He would torture me even more and being alone with him in this sex room was bad enough for my raging hormones. Funny, I think, I've never been so attracted to Finn like this before. Sure, I like Finn and he's always made me feel special, but I've never had my hands visibly shake when he is near.

"Yeah, yeah Puckerman. Keep dreaming." I say and pull my knee from his grasp.

He looks at me knowingly, "Wouldn't it be ironic if we hooked up Berry. It would be like an up yours to the Inn's." Noah says with a smirk on his face like he knows I wouldn't dare do it. Maybe that is why I stand up and straddle him as he sits in the chair. He looks stunned for a minute before he puts his hand on my hips and says, "Well well Ms. Berry. Aren't you full of surprises?" I smile back at Noah and reply, "You have no idea Noah." And I grab his head and kiss him.

The kiss takes me as much by surprise as it does Noah. It is one of those kisses that start out meaning nothing but as the kiss progresses; it starts to feel like we've been kissing forever. He moans into my mouth and I can't help but compare his kissing to Finn's. Finn's was nice but Noah's is awesome. Maybe that is why I never let Finn make it past 2nd base, I think to myself with a grin.

Noah's hands begin to roam and slip under my shirt and tank top. I begin to nibble on his neck, "Damn Berry. You are driving me crazy." I really have no idea how to respond to that so I just keep kissing him and suddenly, I feel the evidence of his arousal at the apex in my legs. Finn could never have me close to that area without having to excuse himself, so it is a new feeling for me to experience that part of the anatomy. I begin to rotate my hips so I can feel more of him. He stands up while holding me and places me on the bed. My head is screaming at me to stop and I almost push Noah away until he lies on top of me in between my legs and I really feel him. I honestly feel as if I could spontaneously combust and my face is getting hotter and hotter. I can't breathe normally and I can't stop my hands from trying to pull Noah closer to me.

"Berry, I want you but not like this. I don't have a condom and I've learned the lesson of that once and I seriously can't go through that shit again." Noah says all the while kissing my neck. "Do you think I could have a rain check?" I finally come to my senses and push Noah away, "You are right Noah. I'm so sorry. This should have never happened. I'm with Finn and regardless if he is cheating or not, I can't be like Quinn.. I won't." I say and stand up repairing my clothing.

Noah stands up and grabs my hand, "Look Rachel. I know we've had our differences and I've been really shitty to you at times, but I consider you a friend and if Finn is cheating on you, I think you need to know. I'll help you in any way I can." I squeeze his hand and look into his eyes, "Thank you Noah. That means a lot to me. Do you think you can come over later tonight and let's put our brains together and try to figure something out?" Noah smiles that killer smile at me and pulls me to him, "Sure thing. How about a kiss to seal the deal?" I try to push him away but laugh instead and kiss him softly on the lips each lingering longer than we should.

He hugs me and it feels so good that I almost start to retract my earlier statement and just let Noah do whatever he wants to me. Then the bell rings and a little of my sanity comes back. We head out of the room and back in to the closet and he whispers," Let me go first in case someone is out there. They won't think anything about me coming out of the closet." He says and I laugh at him at his choice of words. He realizes what he said and says, "Shut up Berry." And grins as he walks out the door. I decide to wait a few minutes in case someone saw the famous Puckerman come out of his make out hole. I didn't want that getting back to Finn. Then again, I think to myself, I am beginning not to care if he is back with Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What I would like to see happen in Season 2. Think Puckleberry.

I own nothing but if I could, I would own Mark Salling and his eyes.. YOWZA!

Enjoy! Feedback is welcome. Not Beta'd, so be kind.

*Thanks for the feedback. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

The day passes pretty uneventfully until Glee. I walk into the choir room and notice that I'm, as usual, the first one there with the exception of Mr. Schue.

"Good afternoon Mr. Schue. How are you today?" I say smiling at him.

"Hello Rachel. I'm fine and you." He responds without looking up from the piano.

I take a seat in my normal chair up front so I don't miss anything and wait on the others to finally grace us with their presence.

Everyone finally starts trickling in about a minute later. Santana, Brittany, and Matt walk in together. Then Artie is wheeled in by Tina with Mike coming in with them. Mercedes and Kurt come in talking about some fashion show Kurt just "had to" watch. Noah trails in nonchalantly and catches my eye and winks. I really hope no one noticed that, I think to myself as I pretend not to see him. My heart does a funny flip flop thing that I'm not even going to try to understand. Finally Quinn comes in followed a few seconds later by Finn who looks sheepishly at me, "Hey Rach." and proceeds to sit down beside me, his eyes searching out Quinn. I pretend not to notice but inside I'm fuming. He could at least try to pretend that he isn't goo goo eyeing her again. I, however, smile back at him and give my standard, "Hello Finn" to him but my smile does not reach my eyes.

Looking at this boy sitting by my side, it's hard for me to remember why I've been crazy about him for so long. I know that he use to make me feel so special and adored. Now I feel like he is constantly waiting on me to say or do something that gives him the opportunity to end things with me. Maybe that is why I haven't said anything. I haven't wanted this relationship to end because I feel like I'm somebody important when I'm with Finn. Or, at least, I use to feel that way. Now maybe I just want to see how much I can do to him until he finally breaks. And that is when the light bulb goes off above my head. That is what I'll do, I think to myself. I will torture him in every way possible but in the nicest way until I make him break. I have to tell Noah, so I take out my cell phone discreetly and type:

_I have the most amazing plan. Tell you about it later but it's very "badass" as you say._

Finn looks at me as I finish typing with questioning eyes. I see no need to explain anything to him and pretend not to notice and spend the next few minutes listening to ideas from Mr. Schue about doing an 80's themed Regionals this year. I'm too engrossed in my own thoughts, however, to even worry about what 80's themed even means. I feel my phone vibrate and look down at it and grin.

_I see Im rubn off on u. c u 2nite._

Finn notices my grin but I just smile at him and listen to Mr. Schue discuss several song choices he wants to use, "I have a beautiful song I want to try for one of our duets. It's called "Almost Paradise" from the movie Footloose."

I hear a few groans from among my peers but I personally love the movie and say so, "That is a beautiful song choice Mr. Schuester. And that is one of the best movies of the 80's. "

"I knew you would like it Rachel. I want you to sing this duet but not with Finn. Let's try it with Puck." Mr. Schuester says with a worried frown and look ike I may try to argue. Normally I probably would have argued but not today. I surprise him by saying, "Sounds great."

Finn looks shocks too, as do all of the others.

Puck stands up and says, "What kind of gay ass song is this we are singing?" Kurt scoffs at that remark and Puck says, "Excuse me. What kind of LAME ass song is this?"

"Puck, please refrain from cussing in the classroom. Just try to sing this song. I think it fits your voice perfectly." Mr. Schue, looking exasperated says.

"Fine. Let's do this." Puck stands next to me and grins at me. I smile back and look at Finn who looks suspicious so I look down at my paper as the music starts.

Puck begins to sing.

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
'Cuz each time I got close  
They'd fall apart again  
I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
I faced the nights alone  
Oh, how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you_

I began to sing along with Noah and noticed how awesome our voices meshed together.

_Woah, almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I could see forever in your eyes,  
Paradise_

I take a deep breath and look into Noah's eyes and seriously get lost.

_It seems that perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up, you must have read my mind  
And all these dreams I save for a rainy day  
They're finally coming true, I'll share them all with you  
'Cause now we hold the future in our hands_

Noah reaches for my hand and pulls me around in front of him putting his arms around me from behind. I lean back against him.

_woah, almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I could see forever in your eyes,  
Paradise_

And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
It's getting closer, closer every day

Almost paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I could see forever in your eyes,  
Paradise  
Paradise  
Paradise

As we sing the last note, everyone stands up and applauds and Mr. Schue says, "That is what I'm talking about guys. That was amazing. We are definitely doing that one at Regionals."

Finn looks less than thrilled and says, "Don't get too friendly with my girl there Puck." And then pulls me away from Noah.

Puck just smiles and says, "It was just a song Hudson. Chill out." And walks back over to his seat. Quinn looks seriously mad at this and Finn laughs it off, "I know. I was just kidding." And he sits down pulling me with him.

The rest of class goes by without a hitch and before I know it, it's time to head home. Finn and I walk out of the classroom together but I can't help but notice Quinn looking wistfully after us. I almost, ALMOST feel sorry for her. I can tell she is crazy about Finn but it makes me mad too. She had Finn but she slept with his best friend and got pregnant and lied to him. He shouldn't forgive her but obviously his feelings are running deeper than I ever thought. This does depress me but I think I've taken enough abuse for a lifetime at the hands of the people in this school and I'm tired of it. I'm fighting back and I guess that is going to mean I'm getting even.

I'm just finishing straightening up my room when I hear the doorbell ring downstairs. Daddy is home cooking dinner but Dad is still at work. Daddy said Dad wouldn't be home until late since it is a big case that he is working on.

"Rachel. There's someone here to see you." Daddy says as I step out of my room and start down the stairs.

"Yes I knew he was coming Daddy. We are working on a solo for Glee and we have to practice." I say finally coming to stand beside Noah. "Daddy, this is my friend Noah. Noah, Daddy."

The two men shake hands and Daddy smiles at Noah, "Nice to meet you, Noah."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Berry." Noah replies.

I grab Noah's hand and pull him upstairs, "Come on Noah. We have to get this song just perfect for Regionals. Call me for dinner when it's ready Daddy."

I lead Noah into my bedroom and shut the door and smile, "Okay Noah. I have the best idea ever. Normally I would never, ever intentionally do something evil but considering how I've been treated by someone who claims to love me, I think I'm entitled to a few evil thoughts."

"Slow down Berry. I just got here. First, tell me what your plan is and then after that, I want to make out some more." Noah replies lying down on my bed with his hands behind his head. I try desperately not to notice how his shirt has ridden up his stomach and how his goody trail is just beckoning for me to touch it. Wait, what? Focus Rachel.

"Noah! What happened earlier today was my emotions being out of control. I can't make out with you while I'm with Finn. That would make me as bad as he is and I refuse to do that." I say as I pull my chair over from the dressing table and sit down in it and cross my legs.

"You are no fun Rachel. What happened to being a badass?" Noah challenges.

I cannot think when Noah looks at me like that, "Noah! This is serious. I've been made a fool of yet again and this has to stop. I'm sick of being made to feel like less of a person because I'm different."

"Let's make a deal Rachel." Noah says sitting up and reaching for my hands pulling them so that I end up being pulled into his lap. "I'll help you get back at Finn but you have to give me something in return."

I can't stop looking at Noah's lips. The lips I've kissed before. The lips I've seen a million times before. The lips I want to kiss right now. I shake myself out of it. "Noah. Uh, exactly what do you want in return?"

"You. Anytime I want." Noah replies as his hand slides up the back of my shirt and caresses my back slowly.

"What does that entail Noah?" I ask breathlessly, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Well we would start making out anytime I want and then move from base to base until I get to do to you what I've wanted to do to you since we kissed that first time." Noah says moving his hand from my back around the front of my body stopping just short of my left breast.

I can't believe I'm about to agree to this crazy plan of his but I find myself not caring if it makes me like Quinn or if it makes me a terrible person. Being nice had never got me anywhere. Maybe being bad would at least get me some enjoyment.

So I lean forwards and begin to slowly kiss Noah. He moans his encouragement into my mouth.

"Rachel. Dinner is ready. Ask Noah if he would like to stay." I hear daddy say.

I pull myself away, "Well Noah, what do you say? Want to have dinner with us?"

I can't keep myself from smiling at him. He looks at me and says, "Sure, if we can continue that when we are finished." I laugh, "First, we are going to make that plan to teach Finn a lesson. He can't just date me and break my heart and lie to me and expect me to take it. I'm Rachel Badass Berry and I'm not taking his shit anymore."

Noah stands up and hugs me, "That's my girl." And we walk downstairs to eat with my Daddy.

I know Daddy wonders why I have this goofy grin on face during dinner but he refrains from asking me anything about it. Noah and I don't sit near one another and we don't really interact with one another. We both just talk to Daddy. Daddy seems to really like Noah and after we eat, I volunteer to do the dishes.

"No honey. I'll finish those. You and Noah can go practice more. You know what they say. Practice makes perfect." Daddy says.

Noah and I just grin at each other, "Yes that is true sir." Noah says smiling at me and winking.


End file.
